The disappearing Rangers
by Kenn.Faith.Dawn
Summary: Summery: Justin and Kira get sent back in time and meet the original MMPR except Tommy set after Green candle and before Tommy's return. Minor pairing Hayley/Ethan just happens while searching for away to bring Justin and Kira back. Rated T for possible minor language in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers if I did Justin would have been in Dino Thunder or at least returned to mentor a team in a different series.**

**Summery: Justin and Kira get sent back in time and meet the original MMPR except Tommy set after Green candle and before Tommy's return.**

**The Disappearing Rangers**

**By Kenn,Faith,Dawn**

**Chapter 1**

The 6 Dino Rangers had just returned to their base after defeating Mesogog's latest monster and powered down their stood Conner, Ethan, Dr. O, Trent, Kira and Justin. Justin had traded Blue for Green and had been going out with Kira for about four months, they had to keep a secret in school since Justin was Tommy teaching assistant. The school frowned on any sort of relationship between teach and student unless it was parent child even though Justin was the same age as Kira the school didn't want them to be seen together on school grounds.

Anyway this Monster was one of weakest the Mesogog had sent down it was so easy to kill that one Ranger could have done it alone but just in case it was a trap all 6 had gone. When they returned to the Command Cave and realized the time they started to head off Trent went to the Cyberspace for his shift while Conner and Ethan went with him while Tommy went upstairs to get some things sorted while Justin and Kira tided the Command Cave and then came across a hidden Photo album,

"I bet Tommy's forgot about this Photo Album" said Justin.

"Can we look inside?" asked Kira.

"Sure why not it can't hurt to look" said Justin as he opened it and the first picture he saw made him drop the photo album.

"Justin honey what is it?" asked Kira.

"Don't look in their" said Justin, as Kira picked it up and saw the first picture.

"How is that possible?" she asked.

"I-i don't know come on let's get out of here I need to think about what we've just seen and see if I can work out if that is even possible" said Justin as the Photo album was dropped beside the computers in the cave.

They both left the cave and called a see you tomorrow to Tommy and left the house and got in Storm Blaster and drove to Justin's house.

_**The Disappearing Rangers**_

The next morning Tommy entered the Command Cave and heard an alarm going off he found the location and called Justin on his wrist communicator.

"Justin can you and Kira take a look at a disturbance near your location?"

"Sure Tommy we'll let you know what it is when we know" said Justin.

Tommy sat down and waited for the information to comeback about what the monster was, he hadn't noticed the photo album on the floor yet.

"Tommy come in" called Justin.

"Yeah go ahead" said Tommy.

"It's a monster with clocks all over it and with different years on it to"

"Get in Storm and get away from it" said Tommy something ringing a bell in his head.

_**The Disappearing Rangers**_

Justin and Kira as quietly as possible made their way back to Storm Blaster and tried to make their escape but were caught by the monster and were imprisoned in a ball Justin automatically nodded to Kira and they activated their Morpher's and Morphed the Justin activated his communicator.

"TOMMY WE'RE CAUGHT IN SOME SORT OF ENERGY BALL I THINK WHERE BEING TRANSPORTED THROUGH TIME NO IDEA WHERE TWO THOU"

He message suddenly stopped and no matter he did Tommy couldn't contact them, Tommy called the others and got them to the Command Cave and told them what was happening that's when Hayley found a Photo album on the floor near her computer.

"Hey Tommy what's this?" Hayley asked him as she picked it up.

"No Idea probably just some old photos in their" said Tommy not realizing what it was.

"Uhm Tommy what are Justin and Kira doing in here?"

Tommy now realised what Hayley was looking in and said "Shit I should've know this was gunna happen but how did it end up on the floor?"

"I don't know did anyone else look at it?"

"The only other people down here you guys and Justin and Kira?"

"Do you think they saw it"

"Maybe that would explain why it was on the floor"

"What do you know about that time?"

"Not much that was after the Green Candle incident and before I came back to help them regain their Coins from Goldar"

"So what time frame are we looking at?"

"About a month at least"

"Can they survive in the past for a month?"

"Justin yes Kira I don't know, Together they should be ok"

**A/N:1 thanks for reading let me know what you think and weather I should continue this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers if I did Justin would have been in Dino Thunder or at least returned to mentor a team in a different series.**

**Summery: Justin and Kira get sent back in time and meet the original MMPR except Tommy set after Green candle and before Tommy's return.**

**A/U thanks to JJB88****, ****Marvinemm****, and the guest reviewer, ****for their reviews and to all those who favorited and added this to their story alert's I really appreciate it. **

**The Disappearing Rangers**

**Chapter 2**

"Justin where are we?" asked Kira once they had emerged from the energy ball.

"Uhm I'm not sure Kira let me get my bearings then we'll find out where we are" said Justin.

"Well I don't think we're in Reefside anymore?"

"Well I'll say one thing were not in 2004 anymore Storms internal clock is retuning itself" said Justin as they watched the years rolling back.

"If it goes back to far it'll be before we were even born" said Kira.

The years finally stopped going back and stopped on 1993. "That's five years before I became a Turbo Ranger" said Justin.

"So what do we do now?"

"I have know idea let's try the communicators I doubt they'll cross time zones but since the Morphers are still working it's worth a shot"

Justin and Kira both tried to use their Communicators to cross the Time gap between 1993 and 2004.

"It could be worse?" said Kira after about ten minutes of silence since their Communicators had failed to contact any of the Dino Rangers.

"Yeah how?" asked Justin.

"Our Morphers could have stopped working?" said Kira, before adding "Since we're here and still have the knowledge of the Future we can survive here for a while"

"True but I still want to know where we are. Storm any clues as to where we are?"

"BEEP-BEEP"

"Are you sure"

"BEEP"

Justin looked round trying to see if it was right

"Justin what is it?"

"Storm says we're in Angel Grove" said Justin.

"So what do we do?"

"Well firstly Storm activate camouflage mode" the car followed Justin's order then Justin added "Now we find the Power Rangers since this is Angel Grove 1993 that should be Rita's era"

"Shouldn't Tommy be hear as well?"

"Maybe it depends when in 1993 we are we might even be before Rita arrived"

"What about Zordon?" asked Kira.

"Yeah he'd be here but I wouldn't know where to start the story"

_**The Disappearing Rangers**_

Meanwhile back in 2004 Hayley and Ethan were trying to reconfigure the Communication system so they could try and contact Justin or Kira.

"How's it coming guy's?" asked Conner.

"Slowly we can't pinpoint the Time zone they've been sent to" replied Hayley.

"Well lets start with the photo, Dr O what time period was it?" asked Ethan.

"It looks like the original rangers but I don't remember it so it must be 93 either before I joined or while I left for a while due to the Green candle" said Tommy.

"Ok so can you tell us anything about what happened during either time?"

"No but I know someone who should" said Tommy as he took the photo album with him and headed up the stairs and pulled out his phone, and rang the first number.

"Hey Jase its Tommy I need your help?"

'What is it bro I'll do what ever I can to help' replied Jason.

"Well I know this is a silly question but do you remember back in the days of the MMPR Rangers did two Rangers from the Future show up?"

'Yeah they did it was just after you left the team with the effects of the green candle, why?"

"Two of the Dino Thunder Rangers have been sent back in time and we're trying to find them"

"We?"

"Yes We I'm the Black Dino Ranger and please no piss taking I had enough of it from the Green Ranger"

'You mean Justin?'

"Yeah I take it you remember them"

'Yeah they were a real help while you had left the team, I'm sorry I can't remember the girls name, she strangely reminded me of my little cousin though who lives in Reefside, her and Justin were always together, so I never really spent much time with her way from Justin'

"Jase I need to know all you remember about what happened back then"

'Ok I'll come to your place and we'll talk'

"It'll take you to long won't it?"

'Nah Billy remodeled the Communicators to work on a different power sauce so I'll transport their shortly'

"Thanks Jase see you soon"

'No problem I've been meaning to come to Reefside to check on my cousin and her family anyway. See you soon Tommy'

Tommy returned to the Command Cave.

"So any help?" asked Hayley.

"Yeah I just spoke to Jason and he remembers them he's coming here to help and to catch up with family" replied Tommy.

"Uhm who's Jason?" asked Trent.

"Jason was the original Red Ranger" said Ethan remembering the Ranger Video, but that had never shown Justin and Kira in the past.

"Dr. O how come the Ranger Video never showed them in the past?" asked Conner.

"Because it was cut out incase either of them ever saw the video any time travel references are cut out due to orders from the Silver Guardians they patrol the time line and protect it"

"Who's his family in Reefside?" asked Hayley.

"No idea but he said that when he met Kira and Justin in the past Kira reminded him of his little cousin" replied Tommy.

"Uhm Dr. O, you don't think Kira is his cousin do you?" asked Ethan.

"No she would have said something when she saw him in the Ranger video. Then again I wasn't hear when you watched that video?"

"She did seem a little freaked by something at the start of the video but I thought that was because of you with your long hair" said Conner.

"Well I guess we'll have to wait and see when Jase gets hear" said Tommy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers if I did Justin would have been in Dino Thunder or at least returned to mentor a team in a different series.**

**Summery: Justin and Kira get sent back in time and meet the original MMPR except Tommy set after Green candle and before Tommy's return.**

**A/N: 1 thanks to JJB88 and****Horatio'H'Caine**** for their reviews two chapter 2.**

**The Disappearing Rangers**

**Chapter 3**

Meanwhile in 1993 Justin and Kira were sitting in Storm Blaster driving through Angel Grove they had Powered Down before taking to the street so they wouldn't worry people who saw two different Rangers driving through Angel Grove.

"So where are we going?" asked Kira

"Angel Grove High the Rangers will be their we'll need them to get to the Command Center since we might get attacked if Storm tried to fly us their" replied Justin.

"Ok as long as they believe us?"

"I'm hoping Jason or Billy will believe the story"

"And if they don't?"

"We'll try and find another way, although I don't know what that will be"

Storm Blaster pulled up to a stop outside Angel Grove High and Justin and Kira waited there for the current Rangers to get out of school.

_**The Disappearing Rangers**_

Almost an hour later Justin spotted Jason and Kimberly leaving the school.

"Their they are Kira" said Justin.

"Well let's go talk to them" said Kira.

"Not yet we need Billy as well so we'll just follow them for now and meet up with them at Ernie's"

"Ok but won't they know there being followed, after all they are Rangers?"

"Maybe let's call it a test and find out"

Storm Blaster followed them at a discreet distance and followed them all the way to Ernie's, and they watched as Kim and Jason went in but just before Jason went in he turned to the car park and scanned round almost like he could sense something.

"Can he see us?" asked Kira, as Jason looked straight at them.

"I don't know are you alright?" Justin asked her.

"Justin I don't know how to say this but he reminds me of my cousin"

"Does he live in Angel Grove?"

"Yeah and his name is Jason"

"Kira what is his full name?"

"Jason Scott"

"Then he is your cousin but we can't let him know that"

"Ok so what do we do?"

"If we ever have to reveal or names use your middle name and my last name, that way we can keep him in the dark"

_**The Disappearing Rangers**_

Jason had turned back towards Ernie's and gone in and found Kim, Trini and Billy sitting round a table while Zack was teaching some children his own unique form of martial arts.

"Jase what's up?" asked Kim as he sat down beside her.

"I thought I saw something, you know that feeling you get when there's something right in front of you but you can't see it" said Jason.

"Affirmative" said Billy.

"Well I've had that feeling ever since me and Kim left school" said Jason.

"Do you think it's Rita?" asked Trini.

"It might be worth consulting with Zordon and maybe he can scan of the area and see if they can locate anything, just incase?" said Billy.

"Yeah but let's wait I want to see if anyone new comes in to juice bar" said Jason.

"So what you're setting a trap for an unknown person?" asked Kim.

"Yeah" said Jason as he sat there and waited.

_**The Disappearing Rangers**_

Twenty minutes had passed and Justin and Kira decided it was safe for them to enter Ernie's.

"So how do we talk to them?" asked Kira as they entered the door and saw Jason lock eyes with them the minute they entered the juiced bar.

"Well babe let's see what happens" said Justin.

They walked up to the bar and ordered a drink each and Justin paid with the limited money he had that was valid and Kira had none that was valid on her.

They went and sat at a table not far from what looked like a martial arts practice area. Jason saw this and wondered what they were doing. Justin though knew exactly what he was doing he had chosen the table on purpose he knew Jason would eventually feel the need to come down to the practice area and work on his karate and Justin was just waiting for his time he knew in their time he had beaten Jason convincingly in their last sparring session which had been just before he met Kira and began working with Tommy.

"I don't see Tommy hear?" said Kira.

"That's good it means that Jason and Zack will make their way down to the mats soon then Jason will issue his usual open challenge once he beats Zack"

"What is his record in his open challenges?"

"If I remember score board in Ernie's when I was 12 correct it said a Justin Ford had defeated him and that was his only defeat"

"You don't think that means you do you?"

"Why not I would know well enough not to leave my real name for me to see when I'm a kid anywhere"

"I guess so anyway look here they come" said Kira as Jason and Zack came down to the mats and began sparring.

_**The Disappearing Rangers**_

Half way through Justin and Kira's attention was diverted by two people making their way into the juice bar.

"Who are they?" asked Kira.

"Their Bulk and Skull they are the schools resident bullies" said Justin.

Bulk and Skull walked towards them since they were new to the place and said "Your in our seats"

"Yeah and what are you gunna do about it" said Justin.

Bulk made a fist with his hand and swung it towards Justin who ducked it and Bulk kept going unable to stop his momentum and hit Skull and while everyone laughed Bulk grabbed Skull and dragged him out.

Justin and Kira turned back round and saw Jason floor Zack then as predicted he issued the open challenge.

"See I told you" said Justin as he looked at Jason and said "I'll give it a go"

A few minutes in and Justin made it look like he was hanging on as Jason came at him, Justin was having so much fun doing this that he almost got caught by Jason but managed to save himself by a move Jason in the future had taut him, a few minutes later and Justin was now in control of the spar and to make sure he didn't make a mistake due to his over confidence he floored Jason to utter silence in the juice bar then it erupted into cheers and Justin was asked to put his name on the winners board and it would be the only name to ever go on the board.

"Wow you are good who taught you?" asked Jason.

"A couple of real close friends of mine" replied Justin.

_**The Disappearing Rangers**_

Meanwhile in 2003 Jason had just teleported to Tommy's house in Reefside and knocked on the front door. Tommy came and answered it and brought him down into the Command Cave and introduced him to the other Dino Rangers and Hayley then said "Justin and Kira aren't hear they're the two who have gone travelling back in time"

"Tommy what's Kira's last name?" asked Jason.

"Ford why?"

"My cousin is Kira Ford"

"I told you?" said Ethan.

"Not the time" said Tommy.

**A/N:2 please let me know what you think of this chapter, the more reviews the quicker the next chapter will be posted**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers if I did Justin would have been in Dino Thunder or at least returned to mentor a team in a different series.**

**Summery: Justin and Kira get sent back in time and meet the original MMPR except Tommy set after Green candle and before Tommy's return.**

**A/N 1: Thanks to ****Marvinemm****, JJB88, ****Horatio'H'Caine**** and ****Spidey2**** for their reviews to Chapter 3 of this story.**

**The Disappearing Rangers**

**Chapter 4**

Ten minutes had passed and Jason had finally calmed down and saw that the Dino Rangers and Hayley really were trying to find Kira and Justin.

"Tommy can I have a private word?" asked Jason.

"Sure thing bro" replied Tommy.

"What's the relationship between Justin and Kira like?"

"They truly love each other and would do anything to save each other"

"How did they meet? I mean I know their roughly the same age but Justin is to smart to still be in school?"

"Your right Justin is my teaching assistant he's at college and they have to do actual experience of teaching so he became my assistant he helped me and Hayley build the Morphers and the Zords then became one again"

"Ok so are they serious about each other?"

"Well I know Justin is planning on asking her to marry him once she graduates and we defeat Mesogog, who has been strangely quiet ever since they had vanished after his monster attacked them" said Tommy then he said "Hayley Ethan any luck contacting Kira or Justin yet?"

"No nothing we can't break through temporal barrier yet the wrist communicators are to weak to receive us"

"What about Storm Blaster can you contact it?"

"No we need someone to try and boost the signal on that side" said Hayley.

"Jase you know what happens from that side can you help us?" asked Tommy.

"Unfortunately not I only know what happens from my side not yours as well so any info I give you might effect what you do"

"Also Wes and Eric shoved that down your throat didn't they after the Moon mission?"

"Yeah they did, but I will help out as much as I can until Justin and Kira return"

"Thanks Jase"

"Uhm Guy's how long can we get away with telling Kira's mom she's staying round Justin's before she gets suspicious?" asked Conner.

"I don't know but we better hope she doesn't go over their" said Tommy.

_**The Disappearing Rangers**_

Back in 1993 Justin and Kira had left their table and had been invited to sit with Jason and the other Rangers, and after introductions they began talking.

"So were do you two come from?" asked Zack.

"We were both born in Reefside then I spent a little time in Angel Grove before returning to Reefside and I wanted to bring my girlfriend hear and show her where I grew up" replied Justin.

"How long you been together?" asked Kim

"Four months last week" said Kira.

"Wow how long you staying in town for?" asked Jason.

"No idea until we run out of money" said Justin.

Kira could have swore she heard him say 'valid' just before he said money but she couldn't be sure.

Before they could ask anymore questions their communicators went off and Kira was sure she heard Justin's as well.

"Uhm we need to go and help with something at the school that was an alarm to let us know it was time we should be heading their" said Jason trying to sound as polite as possible.

"Ok see you guy's later" said Justin as he and Kira looked round after they left making sure they weren't being seen Justin activated his communicator and overheard the message it said.

"RANGERS THERE IS A PUTTIE ATTACK ON THE PARK"

"Ok Zordon we're on are way?" said Jason's voice.

"Come on Kira let's go?" said Justin as they headed out of the juice bar and got in Storm Blaster.

_**The Disappearing Rangers**_

At Angel Grove park the Rangers were fighting the Putties but weren't doing so well against them.

"These things are stronger than normal" said Zack.

"Let's try a little extra power?" said Jason as he activated the Dragonzord coin and the Dragon shield and the Dagger appeared in his hands, but still the Putties were to strong.

Suddenly an energy blast hit them and the Putties hit the ground once the smoke from the energy blast cleared it revealed a jeep and two new Rangers a Green Ranger and a Yellow Ranger.

"You guy's look like you could use a little help?" said the Green Ranger.

"Yeah we could thanks" said Jason.

"So what are we dealing with?" asked the yellow Ranger.

"Their called Putties but their never usually this tough I think Rita might have found away to make them stronger" said Jason.

The stronger Putties had made their way back to their feet and moved towards the 7 Rangers.

"Weapons Time?" said the Green Ranger.

"PTERA GRIPS" called the Yellow Ranger.

"PARA SWORD" called the Green Ranger.

"POWER AXE" called Zack.

"POWER BOW" called Kimberly.

"POWER LANCE" called Billy.

"POWER DAGGERS" called Trini.

"POWER SWORD" called Jason.

"Let's put them together" said Jason as they formed the Power Blaster.

The Yellow and Green Rangers attacked a group of Putties while the other Rangers attacked the rest of the Putties, and finally they vanished.

"Zordon Rita's Putties are more powerful than ever" said Jason.

"YES JASON I KNOW PLEASE BRING THE TWO OTHER RANGERS TO THE COMMAND CENTER I NEED TO TALK TO THEM." replied Zordon.

"Ok" said Jason as he lowered his wrist and turned to the two new Rangers. "Our mentor wants to speak with you I am to transport you both to the Command Center" he added.

"That's ok you lead the way I can teleport the two of us" said the Green Ranger showing them a communicator similar to theirs.

"How did you get that?" asked Zack.

"It's a long story, and unfortunately one I cannot share"

They teleported to the Command Center and Zordon seamed confused that the Green and Yellow Rangers had teleported in by themselves.

_**The Disappearing Rangers**_

In 2003 Jason was looking through the photo album that showed Justin and Kira in the past and reliving the events of back then in his head trying to think if anything they had said could help him in the future help Tommy and the others contact them in the past. Suddenly an alarm went off and on the screen it showed the same Monster that had transported Justin and Kira to the past.

"That's the Monster that sent them back in time" said Tommy.

"Does that mean we can't destroy it?" asked Trent.

"It means you can hurt it but don't destroy it until we know more about it" said Hayley.

"Right I'm so going to make it wish I could destroy it?" said Jason as he pulled out his Morpher.

"Jase do you think you should go out their?" asked Tommy.

"Hell yeah it attacked my family now it's gunna pay"

"Ok guys let's be careful we don't want to lose any other Rangers"

"Here once you guy's get it down scan it with this so I can find out who it sent Justin and Kira to 1993" said Hayley.

"READY" asked Conner and he received a nod form Ethan, Trent and Tommy.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME TYRANNOSAURS" called Jason.

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP" called the four Dino Rangers.

"TYRANNO" called Conner.

"TRICERA" called Ethan.

"DRAGO" called Trent.

"BRACHIO" called Tommy.

And they all Morphed in to the Ranger suit's.

**A/N2 : So this is it for chapter 4. The more reviews the sooner I'll update. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers if I did Justin would have been in Dino Thunder or at least returned to mentor a team in a different series.**

**Summery: Justin and Kira get sent back in time and meet the original MMPR except Tommy set after Green candle and before Tommy's return.**

**A/N 1: thanks to JJB88,****Marvinemm, Guest and Opalbrat. **

**A/N 2: this is a bit sooner that I wanted to post this chapter not had time to get it proof read but I wanted to post a mention of what happened in Boston so I have in A/N 3.**

**A/N 3: To all of those affected by the Boston Marathon bombing. To all of those affected by the Boston Marathon bombing everyone's prayers are with those survivors and the unfortunate one's who died I can't believe someone would do a thing like that, it's a disgrace and everyone who reads this will agree that we hope they find the person and see he is brought to justice.**

**The Disappearing Rangers**

**Chapter 5**

The Rangers reached the area the monster was attacking and while Tommy, Jason and Conner were distracting it Trent and Ethan were scanning the monster so they could try and find a weakness they got the scans finished after five minutes and they joined the attack on the monster.

"Who are you and what did you do to our friends?" called Tommy.

"I am the Time Keeper and I have prevented them from destroying me" replied the monster.

"You will pay for what you have done?" said Jason.

"I don't think so you wouldn't risk destroying me until you find out how to get your friends back which you will fail at they are stuck in the past forever" said the monster, before he vanished through a invisiportal

_**The Disappearing Rangers**_

Meanwhile in 1993 at the Command Center the 5 original Rangers and the two future Rangers had landed and Zordon saw that the two new Rangers had teleported in together without holding on to one of the other Rangers.

"WELCOME RANGERS I MUST ASK IF YOU DEMORPH WILL IT ENDANGER THE FUTURE?" asked Zordon

"No it won't since none of the Rangers hear are around when we become Rangers" said Justin.

"OK THEN YOU MAY POWER DOWN SO WE CAN TALK FACE TO FACE"

"Ok Zordon" said Justin and he and Kira stood next to each other and Powered Down.

"PLEASE INTRODUCE YOURSELVES AND YOUR RANGER TEAM"

"Ok I am Justin Ford the Green Dino Thunder Power Ranger and I was part of another team that I cannot mention due to the fact it may change history" said Justin.

"I am Kira Stewart the Yellow Dino Thunder Power Ranger. Said Kira.

"OK I HAVE A FEW QUESTIONS FOR YOU FIRSTLY HOW DID YOU TELEPORT IN WITH OUT A COMMUNICATION DEVICE LINKED TO THE MORPHIN GRID?"

"I have a Communicator" said Justin.

"OK SECONDLY WHAT YEAR ARE YOU FROM?"

"Our team operates in the year 2003"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THIS TIME"

"We were investigating a monster and it spotted us before we could call in the rest of our team we jumped in my jeep and morphed but then we got teleported back in time to hear"

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW YOU WILL GET HOME?"

"No our technical genius will find away and if you will let us we are will to help you out with Rita while we are hear"

"THANK YOU JUSTIN EVER SINCE OUR GREEN RANGER HAD TO LEAVE WE HAVE BEEN A RANGER SHORT, YOUR HELP WILL BE MUCH APPRECIATED"

"Ok Zordon now we must go and find a place to stay while we are in the past"

"BEFORE YOU GO YOUR ZORDS MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO COME THROUGH TIME SO I HAVE AN IDEA. JASON PASS THE DRAGON DAGGER TO ALPHA" Jason handed the Dragon Dagger to Alpha who looked to Zordon "NOW ALPHA HAND THE DAGGER TO JUSTIN"

Alpha did as he was told and handed the Dragon Dagger to Justin.

"JUSTIN YOU AND KIRA WILL CONTROL THE DRAGONZORD UNTIL YOU RETURN HOME"

"Thank you Zordon we promise to do are best for as long as we're here"

The Rangers and Justin and Kira teleported back out to Angel Grove Park and soon found Justin's Jeep he and Kira got in and looked to the others and said "See you later guy's we need to find somewhere to stay"

"How you don't have any money?" asked Jason.

"We have a way of getting some though tell us where the nearest Bookies is?"

"Are you serious?" asked Zack.

"Yeah we need some money while were hear" said Kira.

_**The Disappearing Rangers**_

Back in 2004 the Rangers had returned to the Command cave and Hayley and Ethan were on the Computers going through the scans trying to find anything that could help them get in contact with Justin and Kira.

"Hey Tommy you remember the Shelter?" asked Jason suddenly remembering something.

"You mean the one Justin was in, yeah what about it?" asked Tommy.

"You remember when we started running Martial arts classes their, Billy had a look through their accounts and found something odd"

"What was it?"

"Just after it opened about a week before you returned they received a huge donation from two mystery people"

"You think it was Justin and Kira?"

"Yeah I do?"

"But where would they have got that sort of money from?"

"Uhm"

"You know don't you?"

"Yeah on their first day Justin asked where the nearest Bookies was"

"He used his knowledge of the future to place a winning bet on something?"

"Yeah I guess he did"

_**The Disappearing Rangers**_

Twenty minutes later Hayley and Ethan were still searching through the info from the scans.

"Guy's this could take all night so why don't you get out of hear and leave me and Ethan to it" said Hayley.

"Ok I still need to go see Karen and make up a story about where Kira is" said Jason.

"Let's regroup in the morning and see what Hayley and Ethan have found" said Tommy as he lead the others up and out of his house, then he walked back down to the Command Cave and said "Guy's help yourself to anything from the fridge just try to be quiet"

"Sure thing Tommy we'll be quiet as mice" said Hayley.

Tommy laughed knowing what she meant.

"Ethan you heard that right?" Tommy asked since Ethan hadn't responded

"Yeah Dr O we'll be quiet unless we find something" said Ethan.

Tommy left the Command Cave and headed off to bed.

"Hayley do you think we will fine anything from these scans?" asked Ethan.

"Yeah we will all we need is a way to destroy it with out losing Kira and Justin." replied Hayley.

"These scans though are they detailed enough?"

"They should be otherwise we're in trouble"

"Jason could be more of a help though I mean he knows how they get back"

"Yes but he also knows how much they help out while they're back in that time period"

_**The Disappearing Rangers**_

An hour later Hayley and Ethan were still looking and both were getting frustrated.

"This is useless theirs nothing useful" said Hayley.

"Calm down Hayley" said Ethan as he got out his chair and stood behind Hayley.

"But it's so frustrating nothing is standing out as a useful bit of information"

"Here let me help, my mum say's this helps when ever she gets frustrated" said Ethan as he started to gently massage Hayley's shoulders.

"Ethan that is fantastic I feel so relaxed"

"See I told you it would help"

"Nobody has ever done that to me before"

"Do you want me to continue?"

"If you do you'll be doing it all night"

"I can live with that"

"Go on then"

Ethan started gently massaging Hayley's shoulders again and then after a few minutes Hayley said

"Stop I think I have something"

Ethan stopped and looked at the screen at what Hayley was pointing at and saw what she had found.

"I'll be dammed we can destroy it and it won't cut off Kira and Justin" replied Ethan.

"Yeah but it won't help bring them back though"

"But at least we can make sure no one else gets sent back in time"

Hayley jumped out of her seat and caught up in the moment of finding out they could destroy the monster she jumped at Ethan both of them ended up on the floor kissing.

_**The Disappearing Rangers**_

After ten minutes Hayley realised she was kissing Ethan and got up rather embarrassedly.

"Ethan I'm sorry I didn't mean that I was just caught in the moment" said Hayley.

"Yeah I know but it was nice though" said Ethan also a little embarrassed that he'd enjoyed it.

"Ethan the age difference between us is to big to do anything"

"Why we don't have to tell everyone yet until after Graduation?"

"Ethan if we got found out by anyone who isn't on our team I could end up in jail?"

"But Hayley I L"

"Don't say it Ethan we can't do anything yet?"

"But Hayley please let me say it"

"Ethan if we're gunna have a relationship we need to make sure that we're careful"

"Hayley I love you"

"I love you to Ethan"

Hayley and Ethan printed off their results then collapsed on Dr. O's sofa in the Command Cave and fell asleep their heads leaning on each other.

**A/N 4: please review and the more reviews i get the soon i post the next chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers if I did Justin would have been in Dino Thunder or at least returned to mentor a team in a different series.**

**Summery: Justin and Kira get sent back in time and meet the original MMPR except Tommy set after Green candle and before Tommy's return.**

**A/N 1: thanks to JJB88, Guest and Marvinemm for their reviews to the previous chapter.**

**The Disappearing Rangers**

**Chapter 6**

Hayley and Ethan were woken very early that morning by a flash of light and they saw Tommy standing their with a Digital Camera.

"This'll be good material if I ever need either of you to do something for me" said Tommy laughing to himself.

"Don't even think about it Oliver I know all your darkest secrets" said Hayley trying to get him to back down.

"Ok then if I want Ethan to do anything"

Ethan looked to Hayley with a pleading look on his face that she found adorable.

"Same goes for him Tommy we just collapsed like this after finding some info out about the monster"

"So is it good news?" asked Tommy as he sat the camera down on the side.

"It depends on what you call good news"

"So tell me?"

Tommy and Hayley made their way to the computers so he could see the results, while they were doing this Hayley was making a sneaky motion with her hands at Ethan to delete the picture from the Digital Camera's memory.

"We found the monster can be destroyed with out losing any chance of reaching Kira and Justin all he done was create the portal to send them away"

Ethan had finished his dirty deed with Tommy's Camera and came to stand beside them and said

"The monsters weakest spot is on the central clock their is a small chance that doing it will send the monster back in time but the biggest odds say it will grow and we destroy it with the Zords"

"If it goes back would the 1993 Zords be able to defeat it?"

"Our tests show only one of the old Zords from then would even stand a chance?"

"Which one?"

"The Dragonzord, its movement and attack power would destroy it. The Megazord would be to slow as would Dragonzord in battle mode"

"I need to talk with Jason and see if we did this"

"What about Temporal law?"

"Well that's why I need to talk to him to find out if we sent it back"

_**The Disappearing Rangers**_

Meanwhile in 1993 Justin and Kira had slept in Storm Blaster that night since Justin was placing his bet today and he knew it was a winner so he put all the money he could find that was valid on Emerson Fittipaldi he and Kira now had to wait for the Indy 500 to start and finish later that day they knew they could meet up with any of the other Rangers and they would pay for their food or drink until after the race. But they wanted to get to know Angel Grove a little and Justin wanted to show Kira some special places to him including where he would eventually become a Ranger the Shelter that Justin stayed in during his time as a Turbo Ranger. When they got their they saw the condition it was in and the people looking round deciding to turn it into what would become the Angel Grove Shelter they knew they would have more than enough money to live with while they were in 1993 from the bet that had been placed.

After that they drove to Angel Grove Park and went for a walk only to be attacked by Putties.

"Kira I think it's time we Morph?" said Justin.

"Good idea"

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP" they both said together.

"PTERA" called Kira.

"PARA" Called Justin.

The two future rangers soon fought off the putties and stood their to see what would happen next and as they suspected a Monster and Goldar were sent down to fight them.

_**The Disappearing Rangers**_

In 2004 Jason had just arrived at Tommy's place he new Tommy wanted to ask him something but he didn't know what.

"Yo Tommy I'm hear what do you want me for?" asked Jason.

"Hayley and Ethan pulled an all nighter and found we can destroy the monster it will have no effect on Justin or Kira but there is a small chance the monster could be sent back to Angel Grove"

"So what do you need me for?"

"Did that monster appear in Angel Grove?"

"I can't answer that you know what Wes and Eric will do to us both if I do"

"Ok bro anyway while your hear look what I saw this morning" said Tommy as he picked up his Digital Camera and scrolled throught the pictures but the one of Ethan and Hayley was missing.

"What are you looking for bro?" asked Jason.

"Hayley and Ethan were asleep on the sofa in the Command Cave this morning their heads resting on each other and I snapped a picture of it but it's missing"

"Did you leave you Camera alone a tall?"

"Yeah while Hayley was showing me what her and Ethan had found"

"Did they know you took the picture?"

"Yeah"

"Well one of them must of deleted it"

"Ethan, he must have done it he came up a few minutes behind Hayley"

_**The Disappearing Rangers**_

Meanwhile in 1993 Goldar and the monster were battling Justin and Kira, the Two Rangers were able to hold their own against their two opponents but soon the sides became uneven as the Putties returned. Justin was thinking of calling Jason but realised the other Rangers would be in class, so he decided to call Zordon.

"Zordon once the Rangers have finished their lessons could you get them to the park ASAP me and Kira are taking a beating"

"DO YOU WANT ME TO TELEPORT THE TWO OF YOU OUT OF THERE?"

"Not just yet but keep an eye on us and when were in serious trouble teleport us out"

"OK JUSTIN I UNDERSTAND"

Goldar and the Monster were now facing Justin while Kira took on the Putties.

"Hey Justin do you think these thing's have ear's?" asked Kira.

"I don't know but these two both have" Justin said as he used the Para Sword to block an attack from Goldar and the monster.

"OK well you know what time it is" said Kira, Justin new what was coming and covered his ears as Kira released a Ptera scream and the Putties , Goldar and the Monster flew back and hit the ground hard.

_**The Disappearing Rangers**_

Back in 2004 Jason and Tommy had just left the Command Cave when Hayley and Ethan appeared coming down the stairs together.

"Ah so you two are awake then?" said Tommy.

"You know we were just resting after our all nighter" said Hayley.

"Is that all you were doing?" asked Jason.

"What have you been telling him Tommy?"

"Nothing I swear" said Tommy.

"You must have for Jason to say what he did just say?" said Ethan.

"Yeah and if you won't talk I'm sure we can get Jason to" said Hayley.

Tommy just remained silent and looked at the worried expression on Jason's face wondering if Tommy would tell or would he have to deal with the consequences, and by the look of it Tommy wasn't going to talk, so try and force Tommy's hand Jason said.

"I'll tell you everything including a little known story about Tommy"

"Fine I'll tell" said Tommy as he told them what he'd said to Jason.

**A/N 2: please let me know what you think of this chapter by reviewing the more I get the sooner an update will come 5 or more reviews will be enough to make me update quickly. **


	7. Chapter 7

Hey to every one of my fans this is a general message to all those.

I won't be updating any stories for a while since my mother's died today, but when I do return I promise to update at least 4 fan fic's if you want to send condolences please P/M instead of a review since I will replace this message when I post the new chapters

Thanks for reading from .Dawn


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers if I did Justin would have been in Dino Thunder or at least returned to mentor a team in a different series.**

**Summery: Justin and Kira get sent back in time and meet the original MMPR except Tommy set after Green candle and before Tommy's return.**

**A/N: 1 thanks to JJB88, tomwilliams1990 and the guest reviewer for their reviews to the previous chapter. I don't like asking a certain amount of reviews but it's worth letting the author of a story what you thought of it so please review after reading and let me know what you think of the story**

**The Disappearing Rangers**

**Chapter 7**

The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers had just got out of school and were about to head to Ernie's when the Communicators went off.

"What is it Zordon?"

"RANGERS, RITA HAS SENT A MONSTER CALLED POLLUTICORN TO EARTH IT ALONG WITH GOLDAR AND SOME PUTTIES ARE FIGHTING JUSTIN AND KIRA YOU NEED TO JOIN THEM"

"Right Zordon were on are way" said Jason as the Rangers looked round to see if they were being watched and them pulled out their Morphers.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME?" called Jason.

"MASTODON" called Zack.

"PTERODACTYL" called Kimberly.

"TRICERATOPS" called Billy.

"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER" called Trini.

"TYRANNOSAURUS" called Jason.

The Rangers Morphed and teleported to the fight.

_**The Disappearing Rangers**_

Meanwhile in 2004 Conner and Trent had just arrived at Tommy's place to do some training and see if they had found anything out.

"So any news guy's?" asked Conner as he and Trent entered the Command Cave.

"One piece of good news, we can destroy the monster without trapping Kira and Justin in the past" said Hayley.

"But what about them?" asked Trent.

"We still don't know how to reach them" said Ethan.

"Uhm I was wondering since they went back in time will they experience time faster or at the same rate as us?"

"Have you been watching too many sci-fi shows?"

"No. Well maybe I couldn't sleep so I was wondering is that even possible?"

"In the Ranger universe anything is possible" said Tommy.

"True who would have ever thought you would become 4 different colours, and lead an army of Reds in an attack on the remains of the Machine Empire when they found Serpentera" said Jason.

"That's a story for another time but yes it could be possible"

"Well we know they spend about a month in the past but we don't know how long they miss in this time?" said Ethan.

"I'm calling Wes and I'll try and get something useful out of him" said Tommy as he walked up the stairs.

"You two come on out side we'll spar for a while I need to warm up for when Tommy finish's his phone call so you two will train with me while he's busy" said Jason.

"What about Ethan?" asked Conner.

"He and Hayley will keep working on finding a way of contacting Justin, Kira or even Zordon"

_**The Disappearing Rangers**_

Meanwhile in 1993 the Rangers had arrived and helped fight off the putties, Goldar and Polluticorn they formed the power blaster and destroyed Polluticorn and Rita sent her magic wand down to Earth to make the monster and Goldar grow.

"WE NEED DINOZORD POWER NOW" called Jason as the five Dino Zords approached.

"Now's the time Justin we need the Dragonzord?" said Kira.

"Right" said Justin as he raised the Dragon Dagger to his mouth and played the activation tune and after a few seconds The Dragonzord appeared.

"You ready?" asked Kira.

"Yeah let's enter the Zord" said Justin.

They both jumped up and entered the Zord and for the first time they realised just how much more space their other Zords had as they were almost squashed in the cockpit of the Dragonzord, then strangely the Zords Cockpit grew giving them in enough space to not get in each others way.

"So how does that one differ to your other Zords?" came Jason's voice.

"It's cool I can't believe this Zord is dormant in our time" said Kira.

"Yeah plus it's insanely strong" added Justin.

"Well let's focus on destroying them then we'll take the monster you take Goldar deal?" said Jason.

"Ok but we get the next one" said Justin.

"Done" said Jason as the Megazord approached Polluticorn and began fighting it while Goldar was fighting the Dragonzord. The first attack from Dragonzord was its drill tail which rocked Goldar a little then Goldar fought back with his sword and managed to floor the Dragonzord. Polluticorn was being beaten back by the Megazord with a flurry of fists and kicks. Then once the monster was on the ground they looked to see Goldar raising his sword and about to strike the Dragonzord.

"WE NEED THE POWER SWORD" called Jason.

The Power Sword appeared and the Megazord used it to block Goldar's sword which gave the Dragonzord enough time to get up and get back into the fight. Polluticorn charged towards the megazord but it moved away and Polluticorn hit Goldar. The Dragonzord activated its finger missiles and fired at the two monsters and while they were trying to recover from that hit Jason used the Power Sword to defeat Polluticorn, then both Zords turned to face Goldar who decided to retreat.

_**The Disappearing Rangers**_

About 4 hours later Justin and Kira had just been to the bookies to retrieve their winnings and Justin decided to take Kira to the nicest restaurant in Angel Grove and then they booked a motel room for a few weeks unsure how long they would stay in the past.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers if I did Justin would have been in Dino Thunder or at least returned to mentor a team in a different series.**

**Summery: Justin and Kira get sent back in time and meet the original MMPR except Tommy set after Green candle and before Tommy's return.**

**A/N: 1 thanks to AndreaBrooks and ****ProtectingwithWaterandRiptide**** for their reviews.**

**Chapter 8**

**The Disappearing Rangers**

In the Command Cave Hayley was trying to reconfigure the Communications device for a fifth time that day and Ethan was helping this time she was using the frequency on the Communicators to try and brake through to them but so far nothing was working. Conner, Trent, Jason and Tommy were in the garden training.

"So was Wes any help?" asked Jason.

"A little he told me that they help you fight 4 monsters while their back their but they wouldn't tell me how many were Rita's" replied Tommy.

"Anything else?"

"Yeah he said since they went back in time they theoretically could come back tomorrow even thought they spend a month back their"

"That's interesting?"

"Yeah I though they would miss a month while they were away"

"Yeah I did to but it's my take own what he said anyway"

"So what did he actually say Dr. O?" asked Conner.

"He said they could comeback any time or not at all so I decided to look on the positive since Jase told me they left the past I just hope they made it back here" Tommy replied.

_**The Disappearing Rangers**_

Meanwhile in 1993 Justin and Kira were woken up by their communicators beeping.

"Hello Justin here"

"I KNOW IT'S EARLY BUT I NEED YOU AND KIRA TO TELEPORT TO THE COMMAND CENTER IMMEDIATELY" said Zordon.

"Ok were on are way well be their soon" replied Justin, as he turned to Kira who had been listening to what Zordon wanted.

"I guess we've been summoned?" smirked Kira.

"Yeah but I have know idea why"

"Do you think the others have found a way to get us home?"

"Maybe but before we get excited lets go and find out what Zordon wants"

"THANK YOU FOR COMING RANGERS I NEED TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT YOUR COVER STORIES WHILE YOU ARE IN THE PAST"

"That's ok Zordon we have already changed our names while were here it's safer for the future that way"

"WHICH RANGER?"

"Jason and Kira are cousins so to make sure he didn't recognise her name we swapped surnames"

"WHAT ABOUT MONEY?"

"I know you will disapprove but I placed a bet on the Indy 500 and we won, we have enough money to cover our stay"

"YOU ARE RIGHT I DON'T APPROVE BUT IT APPEARS YOU ALREADY HAVE EVERYTHING IN HAND"

"Yeah our mentor taught us that we need to do what we could to blend in to the past"

"HE IS A WISE MAN I WISH I COULD MEET HIM"

"I'm sure he feels the same Zordon, is their anything else we can do?"

"NOT RIGHT NOW THE OTHER RANGERS ARE IN SCHOOL SO I WILL NEED YOU TWO TO BE ABLE TO RESPOND THE MINUTE SOMETHING HAPPENS"

"Ok Zordon we're just gunna drive around town and learn our way round"

With that said Justin and Kira left the Command center and reappeared in their motel room, a few minutes later they headed off into Angel Grove to learn the roads.

_**The Disappearing Rangers**_

Back in 2004 in the Command Cave Ethan and Hayley had managed to find a new frequency and tried to contact Just, Kira or Storm Blaster, but still they had no luck.

"God this is impossible" said Hayley.

"No it's not Hayley" said Ethan as he put a hand on her shoulder to give her some support.

"But this is so frustrating normally I can do anything with these things"

"Hayley don't worry you will break through in the end I know you will" said Ethan as he started to rub Hayley's shoulders.

"Mmmm that feels so good" said Hayley.

"Shall we keep looking or do you want to take a break?"

"Let's take a break, and go outside for a while get some fresh air"

_**The Disappearing Rangers**_

Hayley and Ethan had left a note in the Command Cave letting the others know they'd gone for a break.

Hayley and Ethan were walking round Reefside park in silence trying to come up with a plan.

"So what are you thinking?" asked Ethan as he watched Hayley.

They sat down on a nearby bench and Hayley said "I'm trying to work out why it didn't work, I've tried everything but something is stopping us from contacting them"

"How about if we use a temporal algorithm to try and break through them"

"Of course that is the only thing that I haven't tried it should have been the first thing though"

"Don't worry about it Hayley I won't tell anyone"

"I love you Ethan"

"I love you to Hayley" Ethan looked round and didn't see anyone around so he leaned in and kissed Hayley and she responded kissing back.

They heard a wolf whistle coming from behind them and they looked round a little embarrassed and found Jason and Tommy looking at them.

"I told you they were together" said Tommy.

"So this is what you do when your friends and team mates are stuck in the past?" asked Jason.

"Come on Jason we have been working hard on trying to find them, and we have a new idea on how we might be able to contact them" said Hayley.

"So what are we waiting for lets go and try" said Jason.

"Just one problem" said Ethan.

"Which is?" asked Tommy.

"We don't know what temporal frequency to try"

"So how long will it take?" asked Jason.

"A day or so to try them all including Storm Blaster" said Hayley.


End file.
